


History Is A Set Of Repeating Cycles

by Never_Give_In



Category: Hiccup Series - Cressida Cowell, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Dragons, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Older Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, POV First Person, Please Don't Hate Me, Short One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_Give_In/pseuds/Never_Give_In
Summary: "That was the job of a Hiccup, wasn't it? To change the course of history."- How To Fight A Dragon's Fury(aka the httyd 3 trailer gave me feels)





	History Is A Set Of Repeating Cycles

This... Was Berk.

A land of Vikings, of dragons, of peace. A land of prosperity, of freedom, of vitality. A land that raised me from a runt and into a man. A land that led me to meet my best friend, the rarest of dragons. A land that is scorched by the fire of man and laid to ruin by the claws of dragon.

This land had peace for decades and yet, as an old old man, I have seen my childhood fall to dust by man and beast, seen everyone I have ever known perish, seen every dragon fight against every viking..... Until only I myself remain, side by side with a Night Fury. The Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death itself, hovering beside me as he has for almost seventy years. Together we stand facing the desecration wrought by our species, for reasons too complex for one to comprehend. Why we were spared I wish I knew, for what did I have to live for? My tribe is now gutted and its people lie in their own blood that has now soaked through the scorched Earth. The dragons I have loved are now grounded beyond repair, but maybe they are still flying up in Valhalla; after all, they perished in battle and their bodies are all burning before my hardened eyes. The Night Fury may be my only will to live.... If he himself wishes to continue; now being not only the last of his species but also of his entire race.

As if in answer, he brushes my wrinkled hand and purrs deeply. His saddened eyes are a haunting reflection of my own, the very reason I had spared his life. Sighing, I mount him, my ancient joints groaning in complaint whilst my tired gaze sweeps through my childhood once more. Nothing more than fire, ash, blood, and forsaken dreams remain on my island. The last dragon rider and the last dragon, the very ones who inadvertently created this future of pain, now are the lone survivors of both races.

_Isn't Fate artistic?_

Together we take flight, leaving the Past still burning, burning so bright it seems to overtake every island I spy as we fly by. I do not know where we are headed. I doubt the Night Fury knows either. All that is set in stone is Tomorrow.

We may not know what Tomorrow holds, and we may not even live to see the sun rise at dawn, but the reality that both of us will have a Tomorrow, whether in this life, or the next, and, well, it is the only thing we can continue to pursue.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually had this written a few months ago but never had the confidence or drive to publish it. And then Dreamworks released the trailer earlier today and I died a little. So here we are.  
> .  
> I was going to use a different title but I feel "there were dragons when i was a boy" is a tad worn out by now.  
> .  
> Anywho, hope you guys enjoyed! Please review and leave kudos- and share your thoughts on the trailer below.


End file.
